Toy Story
Toy Story is a computer-generated imagery (CGI) animation film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released to theatres on November 21, 1995 by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution. Followed by Toy Story 2 in 1999, the video Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins in 2000 and the TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command also in 2000. The latter two featured traditionally animated renditions of Buzz Lightyear and Little Green Men characters from the first movie. Toy Story was Disney's first feature-length completely computer-animated movie. It was also Pixar's first feature to be released in theaters. It grossed U.S. $356,800,000 worldwide, making it the 65th highest-grossing movie in history (not adjusted for inflation). The primary characters are toys in the room of the six-year-old boy Andy, and is mostly told from their point of view. Andy, his baby sister Molly and mother have smaller roles as do the neighbor Sid, his dog Scud and sister Hannah. The film was not only a smash hit, but also inspired other film studios to use the Pixar computer. Profile *Title: Toy Story *Genre: Family/Animation *Directed by: John Lasseter *Produced by: Bonnie Arnold, Ralph Guggenheim *Executive Producers: Steve Jobs, Edwin Catmull *Country: USA *Songs by: Randy Newman *Music by: Randy Newman *Release date(s): November 22, 1995 (USA), September 6, 2005 (USA), October 2, 2009 (USA) *Running time: 81 minutes *Language: English *Australian Rating: PG *Budget: $30 million *Total Worldwide Box Office Gross: $361,958,736 *Followed by: A Bug's Life (1998) Voice cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Jim Varney as Slinky *John Morris as Andy *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Erik von Detten as Sid *Sarah Freeman as Hannah *Penn Jillette as TV announcer *Jack Angel as Shark/Rocky Gibraltar *Spencer Aste as Damaged soldier *Greg Berg as Pizza Planet Guard 1 *Lisa Bradley as additional voices *Kendall Cunningham as additional voices *Debi Derryberry as Aliens/Pizza Planet Intercom *Cody Dorkin as additional voices *Bill Farmer as Monotone announcer *Craig Good as Mission control *Gregory Grudt as additional voices *Danielle Judovits as Burned Rag Doll *Sam Lasseter as additional voices *Brittany Levenbrown as additional voices *Sherry Lynn as Mom *Scott McAfee as additional voices *Mickie McGowan as Sid's Mom/Various Toys *Ryan O'Donohue as additional voices *Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens/Mr. Spell/Robot *Patrick Pinney as Angry Driver 2/Pizza Delivery Guy *Phil Proctor as Bowling announcer/Pizza Planet Guard 2 *Jan Rabson as Gas station attendant/Mr. Mike *Joe Ranft as Lenny *Andrew Stanton as Commercial chorus *Shane Sweet as additional voices Soundtrack *You've Got a Friend in Me: Randy Newman *Strange Things: Randy Newman *I Will Go Sailing No More: Randy Newman *Hakuna Matata: Nathan Lane & Ernie Sabella Trivia *Rex tells Buzz that he's from Mattel, before correcting himself and saying that technically he's from a smaller company that Mattel purchased in a levereged buy-out. This may be a reference to Mattel's refusal to let Pixar use a Barbie doll in the film as Woody's love interest. *"Hakuna Matata" from the Lion King can be heard in Andy's mother's car on the way to their new home, although when Woody and Buzz fall into the van, it stops playing. *The original character for Woody was written to be sneaky, mean and borderline evil. He was also supposed to be a ventriloquist dummy, but as it has always been odd for children to play with these dummies, and in fact more common for kids to be scared of them, he evolved to a pull-string cowboy. Parodies #Toy Story/Thomas #Toy Story/TUGS #Toy Story/The Simpsons #Toy Story/Dr. Seuss #Toy Story/Family Guy #Toy Story/South Park #Toy Story/Spongebob #Toy Story/Garfield #Toy Story/A Bug's Life #Toy Story/Futurama External Links * IMDb Profile * Pixar Official Site * Toy Story- 10th Anniversary DVD Official Site